monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Centaur Girl/Pony
Pony is a friendly Kentauros Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Check out this swift gallop!" "Like a gale, I charge forth!" "I recently heard there is a hit-and-run criminal who shows up around here. I've been patrolling this area in order to catch him... ...Oops, I hit something again. Anyway, where could that hit-and-run criminal be...?" "Kentauros cannot make sudden stops, so be careful!" "We value our blood ties. We Kentauros are a proud race!" "When you're fighting a general, you aim for the horse... In the case of centaurs, where would you strike?" "Centaurs and myself are from different tribes... We share the same race and ancestry, but our traditions are completely different." "When it's my mating season, I lose all reason..." "I tore this from a Scylla I ran past..." (+1 Scylla Tentacle) "I won't be using it for a while, so you can have this money." (+ 1105G) "Use this to get fired up..." (+1 Boost Drink) "I want to eat carrots..." (Give 1 Carrot) *Yes - "Thanks, I appreciate it." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Oh, that's a shame..." "I'd like to go shopping in town... Could you lend me some money?" (Give 663G) *Yes - "Thanks, I appreciate it." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Oh, that's a shame..." "Can you give me some herbs? Not for myself, but for those I ran over..." (Give 1 Herb) *Yes - "Thanks, I appreciate it." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Oh, that's a shame..." "Do you think there is anyone faster than me...?" *There isn't - "That's right, I am the fastest... Fufufu." (+10 Affinity) *There is - "What? Bring them here! I'll challenge them!" *I'm the fastest! - "Wow!" "Do you know which tribe we are closest friends with?" *Minotauros - "Yes, we are on good terms with the Minotauros. As for horses and cows, I guess they get along..." (+10 Affinity) *Sheep Girl - "The Sheep Girls are always drunk... It's hard to communicate with them." *Deer Girl - "Horse and deer? Don't fool around with me! Are you stupid?" (-5 Affinity) "What weapon do you think suits a Kentauros? ...I'd like to hear what you think." *Spear - "Yes, that's right. The spear is an honorable weapon for a proud Kentauros." (+5 Affinity) *Whip - "You mean training with a whip?! ...Actually, that doesn't sound too bad." *Carrot - "Carrots aren't weapons! But I love them!" (+10 Affinity) "Do you know which ingredients are essential for curry?" *Potatoes - "They're certainly important, but not essential... You can't forget carrots!" *Carrots - "Yes, carrots! If there are no carrots, you just have potato rice!" (+10 Affinity) *Cicada Shells - "The curry you know is something else." (-5 Affinity) "What kind of terrain do you like? I like to race on terrain that isn't annoying..." *Plains - "I see, I also enjoy plains. You can run around as much as you want..." (+10 Affinity) *Mountains - "I'm not good with mountains... Running up them isn't so bad, but getting down is a pain..." *Seas - "I hate the ocean... I can only take 10 steps before I sink in it." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Pony: "Don't keep me shut inside this cramped castle. My legs were made to run across the prairie!" With Lihitinu: Lihitinu: "Pony-senpai, lets go eat rice dumplings!" Pony: "Wait until after I train my body. I have a running quota to complete..." Lihitinu: "You're so uptight, senpai... You'll never be able to get a boyfriend." Pony: "I don't need a boyfriend! I can get though the mating season just by eating carrots!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Pony: *munch munch* Pony is munching on some carrots... happens 2nd Action: Pony: "Eat this so we can run together!" Pony presents a gift! Carrot 3rd Action: Pony: "Uoooo!" Pony is running around her surroundings! happens 4th Action: Pony: "My body is getting hot..." Pony's mating season seems to have arrived... Pony has gotten horny! becomes horny 5th Action: Pony: "Uoooo!" Pony rushes around the area at random! uses Rampage Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Animals Category:Companions Category:Monsters Category:Artist: frfr